Blood Red Hearts
by The Lady Pyrien
Summary: I'm just and ordinary girl, so why does he see me like some wonder? What's with this choker he put on me? Why won't it come off? What's going on here? ItaXSaku AU R
1. Chapter 1

ok heres my first Itachi X Sakura fic. please no flames. give me feed back on if i made the characters too ooc.

DISCLAIMER: i own nothing but the plot...i wish i did cuz i wouldn't have killed off great characters...everything belongs to Ksihimoto sensei

* * *

I was just and average girl with nothing too special about me. My pink hair was a bit out of the ordinary and I did get made fun of for it. That and my enormous forehead. I was always being told that it was like a billboard and once the most popular girl wrote "Space for Rent" in permanent marker on my face. It took me an entire week to scrub it off! I know it sounds cheesy that I'm that badly tortured that they found amusement out of just about anything.

I sat down beside my best friends TenTen and Hinata. They had been my friends since third grade when Ino, who was the most popular, had pushed me off of the swings. Hinata helped me to the nurse's office and TenTen helped me to the attendant's office to call my mom. We've been best friends ever since.

Ino had been my friend for as long as I can remember, but it was my ninth birthday that we grew apart. I had invited her and only her. She had been my only friend. On TV they had shown a new toy we both wanted so badly. I got it from my mother and let Ino play with it first. Of course she was jealous that I had gotten one and broke it on purpose. I hated her for it.

In the fifth grade a new boy showed up at school. He was the most handsome guy I had ever seen. His short curly hair made all the girls swoon. Ino found out I liked him and intentionally told everyone at school. I was completely embarrassed. It changed when he walked up to me and talked to me about it. I was happy that we talked it out and he told me that if I didn't have such a big forehead he would go out with me. I was humiliated.

Luckily it passed over. Now we're all juniors at Konoha Academy. "Hey, Sakura!!" I recognized that voice. It was Naruto Uzumaki. He had a crush on me since eighth grade. He always said I was the most beautiful flower of all the girls in the world. I always thought he was very sweet, but I didn't like him like that. He was my little brother in a manner of speaking.

He sat down beside me and began to talk to Hinata, who had a major crush on him. Her face began to redden. He was talking about our junior prom coming up at the end of the semester, about two months. He was probably asking her how he should ask me. I almost fainted when I heard his next words.

"Hinata, I was wondering about junior prom," he was blushing, "would you be my date?" I was surprised…he finally didn't ask me.

I laughed though at Hinata's reaction. "N-Naruto….I-I …" her face got beet red and she nearly fainted before muttering a very pleased, "Yes…"

I smiled. At least Hinata was going with the boy she likes. I smiled. That is until Ino reared her ugly ass to our table.

"So, Sakura I heard you're going to be dateless for junior prom…"she smirked as her friends laughed, "I guess I'll have to put an ad on that billboard brow of yours!" she pulled out a black sharpie and popped the cap off. TenTen jumped up and pushed Ino. Ino growled and slashed at her with the marker. It left a mark on TenTen's cheek. Ino went for another hit with the marker. TenTen, who was part of the school's martial arts and gymnastics courses, did a back flip away and dropped to the ground and swept her legs under Ino's legs and she fell over onto her bottom.

Ino stood up and huffed. She snapped her fingers and her group of friends walked away. I smiled at TenTen, "Thanks for doing that,"

"No prob," she smiled rubbing the marked cheek, "It's what best friends do."

"Hey, isn't your martial arts tournament tonight?" I asked before taking a sip of my soda.

"Yeah, I'm hoping to finally beat sensei's star pupils this year," she said after chewing a bite of her sandwich. I smiled.

"Cool, I'll be there," I took a bite out of my dango.

Hinata nodded, "I'll be there as well, my cousin id going to be in the tournament, Neji…I think you know him…"

TenTen nodded, "Yeah, I've met him several times at your house, plus he's one of the pupils I want to defeat!" I laughed nervously, because I could see the fire in her eyes.

Later that night I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself. I wasn't beautiful. I wasn't very shapely at all. My style of clothing was lame. I sighed and slipped my shoes on. I grabbed my purse and cell phone and rushed out of the house. I was headed towards the stadium where the martial arts would be held.

When I arrived I found Hinata sitting beside Naruto and Kiba, a friend of Naruto's. Hinata told me that TenTen was already in the locker room getting dressed.

(TenTen)

I put my belt on and smiled in the mirror at its black color. My gloves went on next. I sighed. This was a physical fighting tournament and even though I do pretty well, I'm better with weapons. I always wonder when Gai sensei will let me enter the weapons portion of the fall tournament. No, it's not fighting another person with weapons, but targets of all sorts. Moving ones, small ones, and even ones that are motion censored to hide when you move in the invisible beam, usually located in the way of the eyes.

I walked into the main part of the locker rooms and saw Gai sensei talking to his number one pupil, Lee. Neji walked out of the boy's locker room. I blushed. He was really cute, and a great fighter. He specialized in pressure points of the human body. He easily was able to drop a person to the ground just by hitting points on the body.

I always wanted to fight him! And today I will make sure I get that fight.

Gai began to instruct us on the rules.

(Sakura)

I watched many rounds and saw many really good fighters. There was this one who caught my attention. He was from the local private night school. He was about my age and had raven hair that spiked in the back. I giggled because it kind of reminded me of a duck's ass. His onyx eyes were cold though. I sighed…

He won his match and TenTen was up next up. She walked onto the mat and waved up to us. We all waved back. She got into her fighting stance. I saw her opponent was Rock Lee. I shuddered. He also had a major crush on me. He said he'd protect me until the day he died. I didn't like him. Even his eyebrows creeped me out. He always dressed in green and had this weird bowl cut for hair.

They bowed to each other and began their duel. TenTen got the first hit on his right arm. He swooped down and kicked at her feet, "Leaf Hurricane!" he yelled.

I sighed. TenTen told me he named all of his moves. Luckily she jumped and kicked him in the chest. That gave her two of the required five hits from this tournament. She went to hit him in the arm again with a punch, but he blocked it and hit her in the chest. That knocked her back a few feet. She ran at him and dropped to her feet and swirled to his back and went for the hit. He surprised her by flipping over her back and hit her the exact way she was about to hit him. It was now tied and it looked like she was getting desperate to get the last three hits in before he won.

She went for one of her combos, but once again it failed and he ended up hitting her twice. Now he was at four and she still only had her measly two. She shot forward and barely dodged another attack from him. TenTen jumped above him and as she fell she hit him down his back with a combo of at least six hits. People cheered. And Lee stood up and bowed, "Next time I will win," he had said when the referee walked up with the microphone.

He announced the semi-finalists. Some guy who went to Kumo public school, that guy, Sasuke, Neji, and TenTen. It was Neji vs. the Kumo student, and TenTen vs. Sasuke. I watched as it was Neji and that one guy up first. Neji totally destroyed him. I laughed.

TenTen on the other hand lost almost as soon as the match started . He moved so quickly. She fell to the ground and blood dripped from her mouth. Neji rushed up to the mat, "TENTEN!!" He knelt beside her and picked her up. She grinned at him. I watched in horror as the paramedics came to see if she was ok. I was relieved when they announced the blood was only a cut on her gums. She stood up with Neji's help and sat on the bench next to Lee.

Neji looked pissed and determined to win. Sasuke bowed with out a word. He moved into position and I saw Neji gasp. Sasuke had taken Neji's fighting position. Neji waited for the boy to attack. Sasuke made his move and instead of the block that Neji was wanting to make he fell to the ground paralyzed. Sasuke had his first hit.

Neji focused his energy to that spot and jumped up in a surprise attack and had landed two hits on this mysterious boy. Sasuke turned and went to hit Neji again but Neji ducked and all Sasuke hit was the pony tail that was left behind. Neji hit him two more times and quickly flipped away from the fists that came flying at him. He knew he couldn't escape another hit to a vital spot or pressure point. He hit Sasuke in the chest and the boy flew back. He was obviously was not happy when he stood up. For a brief moment the boys eyes glowed red and he was about to get a cheap shot on Neji, but I guess he thought better because his eyes went back to their original state and he silently left the building.

Afterwards, TenTen invited all of us to her apartment to celebrate on Neji winning. I Told her I needed to go home and get my pjs because me and Hinata were sleeping over.

I walked down the silent streets. My watch told me it was around 10:45 p.m. and I knew all the weirdoes would be out. I kept a fast pace and didn't stare at the hormone crazy teenagers standing out side nightclubs making out. I passed an alley and what I saw amazed me. It looked like an older version of that Sasuke guy. This one's hair was in a pony tail. And his eyes had a weary look to them. He was staring at the moon. I looked up and it had a certain silver shine to it. Odd, it was full tonight. I hadn't kept an eye on the calendar. I looked back at him to notice he was staring at me. I squeaked and kept moving. I didn't notice I soon had a stalker.

I felt the presence of someone and I turned and there was no one. I turned down an alley to try and lose him, but I came upon a wall. I was a at a dead end. I turned to see it wasn't the boy I had seen in the alley, but Ino. She smiled as two men turned the corner. They walked up to either side of her. I didn't like the look in their eyes…the look of lust. Ino pulled a roll of duct tape out and I was attacked by these two men. She had them bind my hands with the tape, "Listen, Sakura, I have nothing against you it's just…you're a girl and I'm only looking out for you…" she placed the tape over my mouth before I could scream. I felt tears spill onto my cheeks.

Was this really happening?

I closed my eyes and heard Ino yell, "What the hell?" I opened my eyes to see the boy from the alley walk up. He didn't look at anybody but me and he walked directly up to me. One of the men yelled at him and went to hit him with some iron bar he had just grabbed. The boy grabbed the man by the collar and pushed him into the wall. He fell unconscious. The other guy growled and ran at him with only his fists. He was also sent into the wall knocked out.

Ino had run off and I couldn't even hear her heels hitting the concrete.

The teen walked up to me and carefully pulled off the tape that bound my lips. Next was my hands. I went to say thank you, but I was silenced by this stranger kissing me. I gasped and he pulled away. His pale skin reflected the moonlight so well. He looked like a ghost, a gorgeous ghost, but one none the less.

He turned and walked away. I couldn't help, but call out, "Wait!" I ran up to him, "What is your name?"

He looked at me with his cold onyx eyes, I wonder if he was related to the fighter from today's matches, and smiled at me to reveal his pearly white teeth. I gasped at the size of his canine teeth. They were long and very sharp. My mind came to realization…, "You're…a vampire…?" my mind couldn't quite wrap my mind around that concept. I thought they were just creatures that didn't exist.

His only reply was another smile and he disappeared behind the building. I ran after him, but he wasn't there. I heard a whisper, almost like wind, say the word, "Itachi,".

I sighed and hurried back to TenTen's, forgetting completely about my pjs.

* * *

ok so here's chapter one please tell me what you guys think. i love to hear from my reviewers. i take ideas and any criticism(besides flames, those will be ignored) to help make your reading experience and enjoyable one. READ & REVIEW

Sabaku no Kurai, the one and ONLY!!


	2. My Cherry Blossom

hey I'm back...not many reviews but oh well thank you to all of my reviewers you guys kept me going without you guys i wouldn't have continued. thanks so much you all get lots a cookies XD hope you guys enjoy this chapter...I'm not happy with it but tell me what you think! R&R please!!

* * *

I was staring at the moon. Deep within my thought, I wandered through my past. I was brought out of this dreamland by an upcoming presence. It was female. I didn't pay any attention. That is, she stopped by my alley and I felt her eyes on me, then they slowly drifted away, but her presence did not. I glanced at her and saw she had short pink hair. An odd hair color to see. I thought it looked like the cherry blossom tree that grew outside my house when I lived in Japan. He eyes were another thing. They were like emeralds sitting upon a pale silk face. She was mesmerizing.

She saw me looking at her and squeaked. I watched as she hurried on her way. I laid my head against the red, brown, and black bricks that structured the building.

I was once again brought out of my thoughts by another presence. This time there was three. One was female and the other two were male. All three had very dark energies about them. I looked over to see a blonde girl dressed in a short tight skirt and a halter top. I heard her mention "Having fun with Sakura".

I figured they were going to harm the beautiful cherry blossom girl I had seen. I stood up and quietly followed. I heard the blonde say a few things to their captive as I turned the corner. Sire enough, the little cherry blossom was bound by the arms with tape over her mouth.

"What the hell?" the blonde spouted. She was looking at me. Emeralds shined upon me as the cherry blossom opened her eyes. I walked towards her. I never once broke eye contact with her. I couldn't. Her eyes were deep and I was trying to figure her out, but as open her soul looked it was impossible for even me.

The man on my right ran at me with a weapon. I grabbed him by his collar and pushed him…rather hard…into the wall. I still could not look away from those beautiful orbs. The other man ran at me, fists swinging. I hit him and he also fell unconscious. I heard the heels of the girl run off down the alleyway. I was glad.

I knelt down to where the cherry blossom was sitting and I carefully peeled away the tape from her mouth. I almost gasped. Her lips were so soft looking, like two pink petals from the blossom. I cut the tape off her wrists and leaned in to capture those lips as mine. They were just as soft I thought they were. She gasped and instead of my first instinct of ravaging her small delicate cavern. I pulled away and stood. I finally cut my gaze from her eyes and began to walk away. I heard her stand to her feet and runs after me, "Wait, what is your name?"

I turned and smiled, for the first time in many years I smiled. No one had ever really noticed me before. I had always been a shadow.

She gasped and took half a step back. The smile left my face. She must have noticed the canine teeth that rested in my mouth. I felt like running. To protect myself.

"You're…a vampire…?" she whispered, more to herself than me. I only smiled again; she was just an interesting creature that I wanted to get to know. I only turned and walked around the corner. I jumped up to the top of the building. I enjoyed that aspect about being a vampire. I watched her look for me. I still had not told her my name…Did I really want her to know? I felt a small breeze that reassured me to go ahead and tell her. I let the wind carry my message to her, "Itachi," I whispered softly. I watched her hurry in the opposite direction she had been traveling.

I jumped from the building and landed on my feet. I looked at the two men and decided to drop them off where they truly belonged, the police department. I watched as they were taken in. The note I left should explain everything.

I then silently went to search out my alley. Sleep was calling to me now.

(Sakura)

I woke up in a sleeping bag on TenTen's floor. I yawned and stretched my arms. The memories of last night came flooding back to me. The moment I saw that person in the alley, the moment Ino tried to have me…well, and the moment that same person rescued me and…a blush spread across my face, this kiss he gave me.

I looked over and Hinata was still asleep, but TenTen was up polishing a knife. It was the knife her father had given her when she was very little. She had a very sad look laced on her face. I remember her telling me that soon after he gave him the knife he went to Japan for a business trip and was mysteriously killed. The police gave up and assumed he was poisoned by a couple of darts to the neck.

She wrapped it in a cloth and put it back in a shoe box, under her bed. She gasped when she noticed I was awake and smiled, "You want to help me make breakfast?" I smiled back and nodded. Maybe I would tell her about the vampire of last night.

The kitchen was a total disaster area when were had gotten through. Pancake batter covered the counters, egg was on the floor, and for some strange reason there were pieces of bacon stuck to the ceiling. You'd think with all of the crazy flipping me and TenTen had done we would have gotten those stuck up there.

We woke Hinata and all of us ate. I had decided not to tell either of them in fear they would think I was some crazy loon.

At around noon I said good bye to my friends and walked home. I couldn't keep my mind off the boy. It was strange. The wind had whispered to me almost in a human like manner. It sounded like the name "Itachi". Why would the wind tell me animal names?

I sighed and sat on a bench for a moment. I took Japanese in school because of my ancestry coming from Japan. It was hard though, living in the U.S. I don't get much of a connection to my heritage. My mom's grandparents were the ones who immigrated over here. So taking Japanese only felt right to keep my family line going.

I looked around. I had a weird feeling. The feeling of someone watching me. I darted my eyes to a crowd of people walking by me. No it wasn't from there. Standing up, I began to run. My heart began to race and I began to panic.

The door to my home was in sight. I quickly jogged up the stairs and unlocked the door. Once inside I still felt like there was someone following me. I sat against the door and looked at all of the locks I had clicked, clasped, and twisted. My mom was a freak when it came to safety. I let out a sigh of relief feeling safer inside away from the stalker.

(Itachi)

I watched as she ran from me. I couldn't help, but watch her. Now I'm standing at her door. The door with the number 119 on it, contemplating on whether or not I should knock. Just to see her face once more before I walk away. I raise my hand to the door and grab the handle to the knocker. I drop it and walk away.

There would probably be other times where I'll meet her, but for now I'll just leave her alone. I can feel the fear emitting from her.

I slowly start to walk away. "Soon, I will return for you," I whisper before walking away.

(Sakura)

I felt the presence disappear and I rise to my feet. My mother should be home right now, because she works the night shift at a local café. I quietly walk to my room and sit on my bed. I look at my dresser and there was a picture of a man with light strawberry blonde hair. He was smiling and was dressed in a tuxedo. In his arms was a young woman with her strawberry blonde hair tied up in a veil. Her floor length white dress showed off all of her curves. They were the most beautiful couple I had ever seen; they were my parents.

My father disappeared shortly after my birth. He was found in an alley dead by some teenager. My mother was heartbroken and became obsessed with making sure I remained safe. I feel loved, but I'm also suffocating under her rules…even though lately they have been lifting.

My seventeenth birthday was coming up soon and I was excited. I wonder who I'll invite this year.

I sighed and decided that it would be nice to take a long walk to the park. I left a note for my mom and grabbed my jacket, not that is was really cold out, but more of an extra layer of protection from the outside world.

The trees would soon be blossoming. I looked at the sky as the clouds moved along minding their own business. I sighed wishing that I could just forget about the world and soar high in the sky.

Night was close and the sun was setting. Most parents were taking their little ones home now and the street lights were coming on. I sat on a bench and watched as the bugs were drawn to the lamp next to me. They danced around the light. I was so caught up in them that I hadn't noticed the vampire walk up and sit next to me on the bench.

I only noticed when he leaned over and bid me greetings. I jumped and looked at him.

He looked at me with the abysses called eyes. I got lost in them. I didn't notice him lean forward until his lips were placed against mine. At first I wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss him back, but he was a vampire and I didn't know him. I pulled away and slapped him hard on the face.

"Who do you think you are?!" I yelled at him. I stood and felt my face go red. There was a red mark on his pale flawless skin. His eyes glowed red…just like that Sasuke guy's. He stood up and his height was well above mine. He stared down at me with those red eyes. I felt so small. I felt like he was about to kill me. I coward in fear, but instead of a striking blow he wrapped his arms around me and then walked away.

I was confused. I didn't run after him this time, but instead I just stood under the street lamp wondering about what had just happened.

I walked home in silence.

(Itachi)

I saw her there on that bench. She was all alone and was mesmerized by the simple moths dancing around the light.

I walked up to her and sat on the bench. She hadn't noticed me. I leaned over and whispered, "Good evening, cherry blossom."

She jumped and looked at me with startled eyes. Her eyes softened and she just stared into mine. I couldn't help but lean over and kiss her. It was a feeling that just came over me. She pulled away from me and I felt stinging in my cheek. She stood and yelled at me. I stood up and felt the rage take over. I felt like ripping this girl up. No one ever hit me.

I saw fear in her eyes and she cowered in front of me. I suddenly calmed. I hated seeing fear mark that beautiful face. Her eyes were not meant to hold fear. I wrapped my arms around her in a short embrace in order to calm her down. I swiftly placed a present on her neck and walked away.

I walked until I could no longer be a burden to this perfect flower. Also hunger took over me.

(Sakura)

I walked in the house and found a message from my mother asking me if I would order take out. I sighed and found a Chinese place that was still open. I sat at the table in the small kitchen and dialed their number. While I ordered the food I felt an uncomfortable feeling on the back of my neck, like the way a necklace pulls on the back of your hair. I rubbed my neck and my jaw dropped. There was a choker on me. I don't remember putting on any jewelry…unless I forgot to take something off when Hinata, TenTen, and I were trying on her mother's jewelry. I finished ordering the food and then quickly dialed my friend's number.

"Hello," I heard TenTen's voice chirp on the other side of the line.

"Hey," I said examining the necklace in the mirror, I really didn't remember putting it on.

"Did you call to talk, or did you want to tell me something?" her voice started to tease.

"No, nothing like that, I just wanted to tell you I accidentally took one of your mom's necklaces," I ran my fingers over the jewel in the middle.

"Really, which one?" she asked.

"The black choker with the blood red ruby on it," I said describing it.

"My mom doesn't own anything like that…" she sounded confused.

"Are you sure, the one with the heart ruby on it?" I raised my eyebrow.

"No…my mom never owned anything like that…sorry …maybe it's Hinata's…you know her family is rich," she said, "Anyway mom's calling me. Talk to you later." with that she hung up.

I stood awhile staring at the image of myself it the mirror. The necklace was very beautiful, but I didn't have a very good feeling about it.

I was about to call Hinata when the doorbell rang. I left the bathroom and grabbed the money my mom left for the food.

When I opened the door I was surprised to be face to face with the vampire himself. I tried to run away, but he grabbed my arm. He pulled me into a small embrace. I felt oddly safe. I wanted to run away but instead I fell relaxed into his arms.

"Please, don't run away." he whispered softly into my ear, "I would…could never hurt you." He looked into my eyes and I instantly became lost in the black pools.

"I hope you like the choker I gave you," I gasped at his words, "I'm sorry to bother you so late at night…" his eyes flashed red for only a moment, "…but…I couldn't stay away…" He pressed his cold lips against mine. My body was frozen. I couldn't move. I closed my eyes and felt the warm tears slide down my cheeks.

He pulled away and shut the door behind him as he walked out. I curled on the floor and cried. I was being stalked by a vampire… but, I sorta found it amusing. I stood and wiped my tears away. The moon was a calming sight.

I sighed and reached up to my neck and tried to unclasp the choker, however it was stuck. I pulled on the front but it didn't come off. I panicked and ran to the desk in my room and tried to cut it off my neck with scissors but the utensil just broke. The choker would not come off.

* * *

ok so there it is please R&R

Sabaku no Kurai, the one and ONLY


End file.
